role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Father of Ultra
Father of Ultra (ウルトラの父 Urutora no Chichi) is the Commander of the Space Garrison, the husband of Mother of Ultra and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Father of Ultra is the supreme commander of the Space Garrison, the intergalactic peacekeeping force that all the Ultra Heroes belong too. A veteran of many wars, the Father of Ultra is one of the most powerful residents of the Land of Light. He is very wise, intelligent, brave, helpful, resourceful, no-nonsense and serious figure. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: The Reign of Monster X Father of Ultra made his first appearance when he appeared in New Jersey to fight against Kaiser Ghidorah to save Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Great. Father of Ultra did battle with, starting off their fight by flying and blasting a beam of energy against Kaiser Ghidorah. Father of Ultra descended down to the battlefield in front of Kaiser Ghidorah. Father of Ultra then got into battle position and faced Kaiser Ghidorah. Father of Ultra fired his Father Shot beam against Kaiser Ghidorah; Kaiser Ghidorah fired his gravity rays in return. The beams collided, sending lighting dancing as they meet. Father of Ultra followed up the attack by blasting Crescent Shot against Kaiser Ghidorah, the light bullet blasting against him. Kaiser Ghidorah ignored the blasts though and then charged forwards, flying and slamming into the Father of Ultra. Father of Ultra kicked against Kaiser Ghidorah, the kick being at missile strength. Kaiser Ghidorah was hit by the kick, snorting. Kaiser Ghidorah soon followed up with his own kick, sending Father of Ultra skidding back. After Father of Ultra fired a stream of fire against Kaiser Ghidorah, Kaiser Ghidorah lifted up the Father of Ultra high in the sky, only to slam him head first into the ground. After being slammed down, Father of Ultra then got back up and fired Ultra Shower against Kaiser Ghidorah. Kaiser Ghidorah was hit hard by Ultra Shower and then charged through the stream, slamming into Father of Ultra and biting into his shoulders. Father of Ultra rapidly used Father Chop against Kaiser Ghidorah, to which Kaiser Ghidorah then flew into the air, cackling at the Father of Ultra before slamming down on him with his two front legs. Father of Ultra grabbed Kaiser Ghidorah's two front legs, and then slashed his horns against them. As Father of Ultra then used Rush Blast at Kaiser Ghidorah, Kamen Rider Genm then arrived and battled the Ghidorah. Father of Ultra then ran up and crouched down, firing his Father Shot against Kaiser Ghidorah, following it up by rapidly punching and kicking against Kaiser Ghidorah, following it up by using Father Kick and Crescent Shot at him. As Kaiser Ghidorah blasted his Gravity Rays against the area; Father of Ultra used his Father Barrier, deflecting the blasts back against Kaiser Ghidorah. After that, Kamen Rider Genm then used his finisher kick against Kaiser Ghidorah, defeating Kaiser Ghidorah. After Kaiser Ghidorah was defeated, he then reverted back into Monster X, to which Monster X then flew off into the air, retreating. Father of Ultra then turned to both Ultraman Great and Ultraman 80 and used his Energy Beam to the two, healing the two Ultras. With that all done and out of the way, Father of Ultra, Ultraman Great and Ultraman 80 then flew up into the air and took off, the day being saved. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Father of Ultra appeared in the RP when TripGoji and Sevengar appeared to the Land of Light to be healed/repaired. While Mother of Ultra took care of TripGoji, Father of Ultra attend to Sevengar and took him for repairs. When TripGoji woke up, he asked what was going, to which Mother of Ultra, who explained to him that she healed him and that he was in a safer place now. As soon as Father of Ultra entered the room, TripGoji then explained his story to Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra; Mother of Ultra warned him to be more careful as well. Ultraman Nice was also there and he and TripGoji chatted for a while. Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra then told TripGoji that Sevengar would be fixed soon, very shortly. Soon TripGoji had to leave and he thanked them for their help. Abilities & Techniques * Father Shot (Father Beam): Father of Ultra fire can fire a "L" style beam. * Crescent Shot: A crescent-shaped light bullet from his fingertips. * Ultra Shower: A high-pressure stream of water from his fingertips. * Energy Beam: A recovery beam from his right hand. It also can be used in his human form. * Power Beam: An energy beam from his Ultra Horns. * Rush Blast: Father charges and blasts the enemy. * Big Beam: A beam giving off 870,000°of heat. Works on the same principals as Zoffy's ray. Not used in shows. * Father Chop: A horizontal chop to the opponent's throat. * Father Kick: A kick that concentrate's all of Ken's power into a megaton kick. * Father Throw: A throwing technique. * Father Barrier: A curtain-like barrier. * Phantom Fire: Used in Ultraman Story the Movie, used to create fire at Taro's feet as part of his training. * Telepathy Ray (Name Unknown): A beam of light from his forehead that he used in Ultraman Story the Movie. It was used to show Taro the battle between Miclas and Eleking. * Ultra Charge: A beam from his color timer which he used to revive Mebius after Jasyuline turned him into a gold statue. * Managing Chain Flasher: Used in Ultraman Story the Movie, a red beam used to send Taro to Earth. * Color Timer Transfer ''':Used in Ultraman Ace Episode 27 where he tore out his color timer and transfer its remaining energy to Ace. However, he will be dead after that. * '''Travel Sphere: Father of Ultra can travel to other places via a travel sphere. He arrives on Earth with this. * Ultra Array: An iron dumbbell-shaped weapon which is in his Ultra Buckle usually. * Ultra Feather: A feather-shaped weapon. * Ultra Crown: A flower crown item which revives the dead. * Ultimate Blade: A sword which was used in fighting Empera Seljin 30,000 years ago. * Ultra Key: A key which controls the energy of the Land of Light hidden in the Second Ultra Tower. When this is lost, the Land of Light goes out of orbit. This can be used as a powerful beam rifle which breaks an asteroid with a single shot. * Flight: Father of Ultra can fly at Mach 15. Trivia * Father of Ultra was originally used by Oxyonthewolf, then Lord Vehk and now is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Father of Ultra is the first Ultra not only to bear Ultra horns but the first to have a child and also the first to be married. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Married Category:Earth Defender Category:Military Category:Flying Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)